Shadows of my soul
by Zack Rello
Summary: Post X8. After the battle with Lumine, Axl is tormented by nightmares. Are these dreams battle stress, or a premenition of a new threat? First fanfic. Please read and review.On Hold
1. After

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It is rated PG-13 for swearing, violence, and disturbing scenes. This fic will focus on mainly Axl, so if you hate Axl, this is not your fic. Pairings are: XxAlia, ZeroxIris (past), and one sided LayerxZero. Also, this takes place after X8, so there are spoilers. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Mega Man X. Capcom does. :(

**_Shadows of my soul_**

_Chapter 1: After_

_Red. Like blood. Axl opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing on a rooftop, which was covered in blood. He looked down at himself, and saw that he was covered in blood as well. Shocked, he stepped backward and hit the side of the rooftop. Cautiously, he looked over the side. "What the hell?" he said. There, covering the streets of Megaopolis, were thousands of mutilated bodies, both human and reploid. They stared up at him, asking why he didn't save them. The bodies then began to flow together as a red river. Swirling into a red vortex, Axl noticed a face beginning to form in the blood…_

"Ahhhh!" screamed Axl, bolting out of bed. Panting heavily, he wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and looked over at the clock on his desk. "5:46 a.m., joy." he said while rubbing his temples. It had been a little over a month since the battle on the moon against Sigma and Lumine, and since then things had been quiet at Hunters H.Q. Oh sure, there was the occasional mop-up of Maverick new generation reploids and several (false) sightings of Vile, but the only thing really disturbing the peace was his nightmares. "_It's always the same dream._" he thought to himself as he got out of bed and left his room. Since it was so early in the morning he decided to head down to the archive room and brush up on some history. Zero had planed a test that day on the forth Maverick War and Axl was not going to fail it. As he headed towards the room his thoughts drifted back to the battle on the moon.

(Flashback)

X, Zero, and Axl watched as Lumine screamed in agony and fell to the ground, defeated.

"Unbelievable…" he said "To think that someone like me would be defeated by a pathetic prototype and some old models." Slowly, Lumine tried to get on his feet but an Axl bullet to the shoulder kept him in a kneeling, almost prayer like stance.

"Give up Lumine, its over. There's no need to continue fighting." said X holding on to the hope that somehow Lumine would see the light and stop his insane scheme.

"Don't bother, X. You can't reason with Mavericks." said Zero, not even trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

"Heh, you really don't have a clue about this do you? You'll soon find out that this is far beyond your ability to stop. Soon… very soon we reploids will assume our rightful place as rulers of the new world!" cried Lumine.

At this point Axl heard enough of Lumine's ramblings and was about to say it to the white reploids face when suddenly the sensors in his eyes showed that Lumine was no longer among the living. The young reploid began towards walk towards the Maverick's corpse, just to be sure. After all, Red had summed it up perfectly when he said "Sensors fail, eyes don't." Axl stopped dead in his tracks as the body of Lumine began to shake violently. Without any warning a purple-black tentacle erupted from a crack in Lumine's armour, smashing into the blue crystal on Axl's head. After that everything went black.

The next thing Axl was aware of was slowly coming to in one of the H.Q.'s medical bays. "Ugh, my head. What happened?" he grunted.

"Oh, good to see your awake." said a voice that Axl recognized as coming from Lifesaver, one of the Hunters' medical officers, and one of the leading experts on the various Maverick viruses. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, like crap." said Axl, rubbing the blue gem on his helmet and giving a small smile.

"Heh, heh. You never cease to amaze me." chuckled the reploid. "As for what happened, after you Lumine hit with that tentacle thing, Zero and X blew him straight to the scrap heap. Alia, Layer, and Pallette then teleported the three of you here and you were entrusted to my care. I repaired your damages, checked your copy chip, ran some virus scans…" Lifesaver paused as he saw a look of fear cross the teenage Hunter's face. "Don't worry; all tests show that you are 100 virus free. Anyway, you've been out for the while so I was starting to worry, but now it seems your fine now."

(End flashback)

However, Axl had been having constant nightmares since then. Lifesaver had told him it was probably caused by post-battle stress and said that the nightmares would go away in time. _"That was almost three weeks ago." _Axl thought as he snapped back to reality. He looked around and saw that his feet had carried him right to the archive room. Axl brought up the time on his optic sensors, _"6: oo a.m. sharp. That gives me a good hour to study before breakfast." _He took in a deep breath, exhaled, and walked into the archive room. _"Well, better get started."_

A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Shadows of my soul. As I said in the first notes, this fic is mainly about Axl, **but** I will also have some focus on X and Zero. Also, (before I get any flames about it) **I did rewrite the ending of X8. This is not the official ending.** Well, that's about all I want to cover. Please review! See ya!

_Next chapter: Just another day_


	2. Just Another Day

Disclaimer: If I owned Mega Man X, I wouldn't be writing this.

_**Shadows of my soul**_

_Chapter 2: Just another day_

Axl leaned back in his chair and yawned. _"Man, this is boring."_ the young Hunter said to himself as he tried to memorize the file of Magma Dragoon, one of the Mavericks in the forth Maverick War, also know as the Hunters-Repliforce War, as Axl had just recorded on a small note pad. _"And to think, it was Sigma who started this war. That bastard just refuses to die and stay dead." _Axl thought as he clicked on a file. The file turned out to belong to Colonel, an officer in the Repliforce who had been killed by Zero. Having already read this file Axl was about to close it when he noticed the file had an attachment called "Iris". _"Wonder what this is?"_ Axl thought as he clicked on it.

**Warning! Warning! This file is only accessible user: 7584 with password: 8935. This file cannot be accessed by any other user.**

"_Someone doesn't want me to see this file." _thought Axl as he reached into a compartment in his armour and pulled out a data disk. The disk was hacking program developed by Snipe Anteator, Red Alert's hacker-in-residence. Smiling, Axl put the disk into the computer and watched it work its magic

**User Name: Zero**

**Password: Iris**

**Access granted to restricted file.**

"Yes!" cried Axl, quickly silencing himself and checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming. Seeing no one, he turned his attention to the file on screen. He saw the picture of a young, brown haired, girl reploid. Taking note of it, he proceeded to read the file:

**Name: Iris**

**Occupation: Officer of Repliforce/Navigator for Maverick Hunter Zero**

**Known Relatives: Colonel (brother, Maverick, retired)**

**Date of Activation:**

"_Boring. Think I'll skip straight to the good part."_

**Status: Maverick (retired)**

**Hunted by: Zero**

Axl blinked a few times and double checked the file. No, he had read it right. This girl, Iris, had been Zero's navigator but had also been retired by him. Axl leaned back in his chair and absorbed the information, _"Whoa, poor Zero. This Iris girl must have been a good friend of his. This explains why he was so understanding after we retired Red. Still, I wonder why only he can access this file." _BEEP, BEEP, chimed the alarm Axl had set on his helmet. _"Breakfast time. And a good thing too, I_ '_m starving. Plus, I can ask Zero about this file."_ Axl double checked his notes, retrieved his hacker disk, turned off the computer, and then headed for the cafeteria.

(Later, in the cafeteria)

"Hey guys, what's hanging?" said Axl to X and Zero as he headed over to their table after filling his tray with pancakes, sausages, and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Nothing really, you ready for your test later?" replied Zero, stuffing his mouth with a slice of toast.

"I'm always ready, bring it on. How's it going X?" Axl asked. X, however didn't respond, and continued to stare dreamily into space. Following his gaze, Zero and Axl looked and saw that was looking at Alia. X had a huge crush on the beautiful reploid, and Zero and Axl both knew it.

Zero sighed and waved his hand in front of X's face, saying, "Hello, earth to X."

"Wha… oh, hey Axl, when'd you get here?" asked X, coming out of his trance.

"About five minutes ago, the same time you started admiring Alia." said the smiling reploid, suppressing a laugh as X turned as red as Zero's armour.

Zero, however, immediately burst out laughing. Gaining control of himself, he clasped X's shoulder and said to his friend, "Come on, X, why don't you just ask her out?"

"It's not that simple." replied the blue Hunter. Despite having faced powerful foes like Vile, Dr. Doppler, Sigma, and Lumine without flinching, X could never build up the courage to ask Alia out. Hell, he could barley even talk to her if they weren't working together on a mission.

"Yes it is. You just walk over to her table, and then you say "Hi, Alia." then you simply talk to her, until you come to a point where you can say "You know Alia; I've always had the biggest crush on you. You're smart, funny, kind, and breathtakingly beautiful. So I was wondering… will you go out with me?" said Axl, using a God-awful impersonation of X's voice. Then the three friends started laughing, partially because of Axl, and partially because the chances of X actually doing that were slim to none.

As they were, Zero felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around. Seeing who it was, Zero calmed himself down and said "Hello, Layer."

The purple haired navigator smiled sweetly at Zero and acted calm but in her mind she was saying _"Whoa, he is hot .Really, really, hot. O.K., calm down Layer. Just tell him how you feel and ask him out. You heard Axl's jokes. This is really easy." _"Um… hey Zero."

"Is something up Layer?" asked Zero.

"No, just…thought I'd say hi." responded Layer. She turned around and walked over to her and Pallette's table, mentally kicking herself for not going through with her plan.

Axl looked over to Zero and said "What was that! She was hooked on you, all you had to do was reel her in and you let her go. Why?"

"Because I don't have the same feelings for her that she has for me" replied Zero, although his thoughts seemed to be somewhere else.

"You're thinking about..." X began, but was cut off by a voice on the com. system saying:

**Attention all personnel. The time is now 8:30 a.m. and all personnel should begin their morning duties. Repeat…**

"Ahh man, this just sucks." complained Axl. He finished his juice, got up and yawned.

"Not sleep again?" asked Zero as they began to walk over to the briefing room/classroom.

"Nightmares again." replied the young Hunter.

"I see. Well don't worry; I'm sure they'll fade away eventually"

"I sure hope so." said Axl as they reached their destination.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Erckie: **Thanks for the positive reinforcement! Hope you like chapter 2.

**Uzu-Chan: **I guess you really like stories that are post X8, huh? Thanks for reviewing. I'll look into your stories too when I have a free miunte.

**Prjct. WAR: **Hey. I see we're both something of Axl fans. Sucks your PS2 broke, and you didn't get to see Axl's secret ending. Hope it gets fixed soon so you can see it. Any way, glad to see I struck a cord with someone using Axl's dream. Thanks alot for reviewing.

A/N: Yes! Two chapters down! I'm really enjoying writing Shadows of my soul. Anyway, just thought I'd clear some things up. First, Axl's class is not like a school class. It's simply a time when he reviews some reploid history and learns new battle strategies with Zero.Also, someinformation is for any one who hasn't played X4 and was wondering "Who's Iris?" (Spoliers)Iris is an officer of Repliforce who was in love with Zero (and Zero with her) who appeared in X4 (oh, and Xtreme 2 on the Game Boy Colour). She was driven insane when Zero killed her brother Colonel and she confronted him on the Final Weapon (a weapon satellite) where he killed her. I will give more information on her later in the story. Finally, please review! I love feedback! So, until next time, adios amigos!

_Next chapter: Revelations and explanations_


	3. Revelations and Explanations

Disclaimer: If I took over Capcom, I'd own Mega Man X. Unfortunately, I'm broke and thus do not own it.

A/N: Just thought I'd clear something up:

_Italics:_ thoughts

**Bold: **something written, on a computer screen, or announced over a com. system

O.K., on with the story!

_**Shadows of my soul**_

_Chapter 3: Revelations and explanations_

"Okay, this test is all short answers, so I'll give you one hour to complete it. Use full sentences and proper grammar unless otherwise noted. When you're done or the time is up, I'll take the test and grade it out of 65." Explained Zero. He was hoping that Axl would pass this test, having failed the last one. Signas had not been very pleased with that and threatened to put Axl on desk duty filling out paperwork for the next month if he failed again. And, as Zero knew too well, Signas did not make idle threats.

"O.K., O.K., I got it. Can I have the test now?" asked an impatient Axl. He had studied and was positive he'd ace the test. Plus, he wanted to hurry this up so that he and Zero could go to the training center and spar a few rounds.

"Fine, here it is." said Zero, handing the three page test to the young Hunter. "And the clock starts…Now!"

Axl took out his pen and began to write the test. The test was actually harder than he expected and he was suddenly very glad he had studied that morning. He continued answering the questions without a problem until he came to a question which read: **List all the high-ranking members of Repliforce in alphabetical order.** Axl paused and wondered whether or not to included Iris on that list. _"Might as well." _he thought, _"After all, she was a high-ranking member of Repliforce and if Zero knows I know about her, he'll have to answer my questions."_ After finishing that question Axl completed the rest of the test easily. He double checked his answers and handed the test in to Zero with 15 minutes to spare.

Zero took the test and began to mark it, giving small nods or shakes of his head as he marked. Overall the test looked good and it appeared Axl would pass with flying colours when Zero came to question mentioned above and read Axl's answer: **Colonel, Frost Walrus, General, Iris…** Zero didn't see anything after that. He just stared at the paper, in his mind screaming _"How the hell did Axl find out about Iris! If X told him, I'll…! No, it couldn't have been X. He swore to me he would never tell anyone unless it was O.K. with me. Oh, when I find out who's behind this I'll rip their fucking head off!" _Zero said nothing though and finished marking the test. He handed it back to Axl then said "I'm going for a walk"

Axl took note of the red 60 on the test then asked Zero "Huh, what do you mean "I'm going for a walk"? We were going to go spar."

"I'm not in the mood." said the red Hunter, anger beginning to become evident in his voice. He then turned and headed toward the door.

Axl sighed and then said "So I guess it's pretty clear that I know about Iris."

Zero turned around and faced his friend "Who told you about her?"

"No one told me. I read her file in the archive room."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I'm the only one who can access that file."

"It's not bullshit," replied Axl, reaching for his hacking disc. He showed it to Zero and continued "I used this hacker disc to get into the file. I wasn't trying to do anything wrong. I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." said Zero, now calmed, knowing how Axl found out about his love.

"I just wanted to know who she was. And when I found out, all I had were more questions." Axl said.

"And you knew I had the answers." Zero said. He rested himself against the wall, crossed his arms in front of his chest, stared up at the ceiling, and began, "I guess that there's no harm in telling you. Iris was, as the file said, a member of Repliforce. She was developed with Colonel to be the perfect fighting Reploid. She was the peaceful arbitrator and Colonel was the strong-willed fighter. Anyway, she was transferred over to Maverick Hunters during Soul Eraser incident and served as my navigator. We worked well together and we grew…close. About three months later, (A/N: O.K., just so we're on the same page, I'm setting MM Xtreme 2 after X3, even though it officially happens after X2.) Mavericks attacked the Sky Lagoon, where she was staying at the time, and I saved her. She acted as my navigator once again, although she constantly told me "there has to be some alternative to us fighting." However the situation quickly grew out of control once Repliforce activated the Final Weapon. When X and I were trying to prevent that, we were confronted by Colonel. I told X to go on ahead while I stayed and fought Colonel…"

"And you retired him." concluded Axl. "That must not have sat well with Iris."

"Losing Colonel drove Iris to insanity. When I returned to H.Q. I was told Iris had gone to the Final Weapon. Upon arriving there she confronted me and accused me of murdering Colonel in cold blood." Zero paused and faced Axl directly, giving the teenage reploid a smile, "I think that the time I fought Colonel was one of the few times I actually tried to hold back in combat. So, as I said, Iris saw me as a murder and used her brother's fighting will to give herself the power she needed to avenge him. I'll never forget what she asked of me as she did that."

"Which was…"Axl pressed. He had become quite interested in this tale, as it gave him insight into Zero's past, something the red reploid always seemed to be guarding with his life.

Zero turned away and stared into space, lost in a memory "She asked to forgive her. When she said that, I knew I was going to have to fight her. It was the battle I hoped wouldn't end with either of us dead. When her Ride Armour exploded, I knew that it was probably too late. Still, I ran to her side. As she lay there in my arms dying, we admitted to each other that we loved one another. Then she was gone, lost to me forever."

Axl stood there shocked _"Wow, I never would have guessed. To lose someone you love is hard enough, but to be forced to kill them yourself, that's just cruel."_ "Zero…I'm sorry. I never knew. I just…" was all he got out before his friend raised a hand to silence him.

Zero used his other hand to wipe away a tear on his cheek, and then said "It's alright, no harm done. But now you must know why I don't have feelings for Layer. My heart still belongs to Iris. But, I know that won't bring her back, and I'm slowly learning to live with that."

Suddenly, the voice of Signas came over the com., simultaneous with the Maverick alarm "**X, Zero, and Axl, report to the command center A.S.A.P. We have a situation.**" Even before the end of the message was finished, Zero and Axl were heading top speed for the command center.

* * *

(Meanwhile A/N: as in, this happens while Axl is taking his test and while Zero is talking about Iris, not when the alarm sounds)

X walked down the hallway toward the command center, thinking about what he was about to do. He was finally going to admit his feelings to Alia. Not only that but, if it turned out that she had feelings for him, he planed to ask her out. _"I can't believe I'm finally doing this. God, I hope she feels the same way about me. O.K., I need to find the right words. The wrong ones will just end up pushing her away. But, are there words to describe how I feel? Will she know what I say is from my heart?" _and a thousand other thoughts swirled in the blue reploid's head as he came up to a pair of silver doors, **Command Center **written across them. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, X pushed all doubts out his mind and walked in.

The command center was alive with activity, filled with Hunters ever on alert, and navigators keeping their eyes on the world, monitoring their assigned Hunters in the field, and compiling data for various tasks. Behind a large set of monitors sat Signas, leader of the Maverick Hunters, filling out paperwork and hating every second of it. Noticing the sound of opening doors he looked up and, seeing X, gave a friendly nod before returning to his punishment. X returned the nod and then scanned the room for a certain blonde navigator. He spotted her across the room and began making his way over to her but was, unfortunately, ambushed by Axl's navigator, Pallette.

"HEY X! How's it going? How are Axl and Zero? What are you doing here? Is there a mission happening that I didn't know of? Or are you just visiting?" the young navigator said all in the same breath.

Knowing that she was probably on a sugar-high (again) X responded, slowly and clearly, to Pallette's questions "Hi to you too, Pallette. I'm fine, thanks. Axl is having class with Zero, so I guess they're both O.K. And, honestly, I'm…here to talk to Alia."

"Ohhhhh! I see! Well, I hope you have a good "chat" with her! Bye, X!" exclaimed Pallette, making quote marks around the word chat.

After she walked away X began heading toward Alia, and as he reached her he was taken aback by her beauty, as he had been many times before. Composing himself, he tapped her on the shoulder and said "Hi, Alia."

Alia turned and faced the veteran Hunter and, smiling, said "Hello, X. This is certainly a surprise. What is that brings you here?"

"Nothing really. Since I had the morning off I just thought I'd see how you were doing and if you needed help with anything." X responded, trying not to be mesmerized by Alia deep blue eyes.

"Actually, I could use a bit of help. I'm just going over some combat data collected from the Maverick new generation reploids you guys encountered in Sigma's Palace, and I guess I could use a hand" Alia said. She nodded at the chair beside her and said "Sit down."

As he sat down Alia turned her head away from him to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks. Noticing this X commented "Alia, are you… are you blushing?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean… its nothing." She quickly replied, although her blush was defiantly deepening. The two reploids then turned away from each other and worked in silence for awhile. Alia began to become uncomfortable with the quite and asked X "So, what were you talking to Pallette about?"

"Nothing, just saying hello to each other." X replied. The duo resumed their work until X suddenly said "Alia, can I ask you a question?"

Alia giggled and responded "You just asked me one. But sure, what is it?"

X took a deep breath and thought _"Well, here goes everything." _"Do you thing that there is someone we are meant to share our lives with? You know, like our soul mates?"

Alia turned and faced the blue reploid and said "I like to think that we do. It certainly is a romantic thought. Someone who you trust with your life, who knows you better than you know yourself, the person who, when you're with them, makes you feel whole." She smiled and, looking into X's emerald eyes continued " But, sometimes people feel that way about someone but something holds them back, not letting them express the way they really feel. Maybe it's because they're to shy to admit it to the person the care for, or it could be that they worry that, if they do confess, all they'll find out is that the feelings aren't shared." By this point Alia was sporting a lovely shade of crimson on her checks and, realizing this, turned her face to the floor and stared at her feet.

X put his hand under Alia's chin and lifted her head so that the two of them were at eye level "And what do you think someone should do if they are in that situation?" X inquired.

Alia cleared her throat and responded "I think that person should tell the other person how they feel. Otherwise they'll be left wondering "What if…" for the rest of there lives."

After she said that there was a silence that seemed to last an eternity, but was probably only two or three minutes, a silence that was broken by the two saying simultaneously "I have something to tell you." Trying to fix this they replied "No, you first." in tandem.

Thinking quickly, X spoke before Alia could and said "You know Alia; I've always had the biggest crush on you. You're smart, funny, kind, and breathtakingly beautiful. So I was wondering, will you go out with me?" He hoped she had been able to make out what he had said because he had spoken so quickly.

Fortunately, Alia (who was very skilled at analyzing things) heard everything perfectly. At first she was stunned and couldn't respond. She quickly recomposed herself and replied "X… I've always had a crush on you too. And, I would really like to go out with you."

Now it was X's turn to be stunned. After he realised what had just happened, he did something he never he'd do in his wildest dreams. Gently, he brought her face closer to his and kissed her. Alia couldn't help but kiss him back.

"Oh, that's so sweet! I told you they liked each other! I told you so, I told you so, I told…" exclaimed Pallette, but she was cut off in her ramblings by Layer's hand cupping her mouth.

She sighed and replied "Yeah, you told me so. Here's your ten bucks." Even though she had never actually thought X and Alia would be together, seeing that she was wrong lifted her spirits _"Maybe there is hope for me and Zero after all."_

This sweet scene was broken, however as the voice of Signas came in loud and clear throughout the base "**X, Zero, and Axl, report to the command center A.S.A.P. We have a situation.**"

The alarm snapped X and Alia back to reality and they immediately broke their first kiss. Both of them were a bit surprised at what had just happened, but happy it had. However, X knew what he had to do. "Alia, I'm…" he began, but Alia put a finger to his lips and silenced him.

"It's all right X;" she tapped her headset and said "I'll be right there for you."

As she said this Axl and Zero burst through the doors and Zero asked "What's the situation?"

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Youshou Leviathan**: Thanks for thereview. And, yeah, Axl owns all!

**Sailor Senshi Writer**: Hi. Now in concern to story lengh, I think this story will be about 12 chapters when it's done. Hopefully then it won't be such a short read. Thanks for the input.

**Prjct. WAR**: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I think you'll really enjoy Axl's secret ending when you see it. When you get chapter 4 up, I'll be sure to review. Thanks for reviewing again.

**Racegirl**: Glad you like my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A/N:Wow. Three chapters. And I've gotten 7 reviews. Never did I expect to get this many reviews for my whole story, let alone the first three chapters. Thank you, all my reviewers. I'm glad your enjoying my first story. Anyway, I managed to work in some romance between X and Alia. It's probably not very good, but I tired. Hopefully I'll get better at this sort of thing. Well, the story is really going to start moving next chapter, so I hope I'll see you all there!

_Next Chapter: Thunder and Lightning_


	4. Thunder and Lightning

Disclaimer: I, Zack Rello, do not own Mega Man X in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Axl would have his own game series.

_**Shadows of my soul**_

_Chapter 4: Thunder and Lightning_

"_This is the last thing we need." _Signas thought as he stared at the data disk in his hand. It had seemed that maybe there would be peace for while now that Sigma and Lumine were defeated. This disk, however, showed that the peace the Hunters had worked so hard to obtain was about to come to crashing end. Signas put the disk in a computer and stood before the gathered Hunters, immediately getting their attention. "Hunters," he began, "Two minutes ago I was handed a data disk which has a revealed a major threat not only to the peace of this world, but also to the Maverick Hunters organization."

The main monitor behind Signas flickered to life, and Axl, X, and Zero watched as the video began play. They looked upon a large stadium, which was filled with reploids, many of whom were carrying weapons and looked ready to fight at a moments notice. In the center of the stadium was a stage and there stood a green reploid. His angular armour reflected the stadium lights, creating the illusion of a shining aura around him. He raised his hand and revealed his weapon: bright blue energy claws stood in sharp contrast with his armour and he looked as though he could cut through anything with a full powered slice. He clenched his hand into a fist and addressed the crowd:

"**My fellow new generation reploids! We, the Reploid Revolution Front, have been given a great task! It has fallen upon us to avenge the death of lord Lumine!" **The crowd erupted in wild cheers, but the reploid waved his hand and silenced them. After he was sure the crowd was silent, he continued "**It was almost one month ago that lord Lumine began his great plan to create a utopia for those who evolution has declared the chosen: the reploids. Lord Lumine realised that the time of humans had ended, and saw that the time was right for us to seize our destiny and create our new world!" **He paused and looked throughout the crowd "**However, the foolish Maverick Hunters could not grasp the truth of Lumine's ideals, and they saw him as a destroyer instead of the great creator that he was. They stormed lord Lumine's palace and, though he fought valiantly and with dedication to his vision, he was slain! Now, we must avenge his death! We must destroy Zero, the ignorant fool who could not accept the birth of the new world, X, the idiot who believes that there can be peace between humans and reploids, and, the worst of them all, Axl, the treacherous dog who did betray lord Lumine, even though he is a new generation prototype!" **The crowd erupted with sneers of "fool", "pacifist", and "traitor". After about a minute or so of this the crowd settled and the speaker continued "**But this is not enough! For vengeance to be complete we must also destroy the Maverick Hunters, the precious organization that they work for!" **The reploid raised his fist to sky and screamed "**OPERATION: VENGANCE BEGINS NOW!"** The crowd screamed in agreement and the screen went blank.

"So, would have guessed that Lumine had an official fan club?" Axl joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Now is not the time for jokes Axl. Be serious, we have a major situation on our hands" replied Zero, instantly setting everyone back to the problem at hand.

X spoke for the first time since the since the video had begun "O.K. we need to come up with a logical plan to…"

At this point Layer interrupted saying "Signas, I just received an emergency transmission from the 7th unit's main base. I'm patching them in."

The main screen once again came to life, showing what appeared to be a hanger. A damaged Hunter stood looking at the screen, synthetic blood trailing from his month. "Thank God, I…finally managed… contact H.Q. 7TH unit under attack… no warning… most of us… didn't make it…"

"It's all right, don't worry." said Signas. _"The situation is quickly getting out of hand. The Reploid Revolution Front sent that disk to us to state its intentions. I see that their forces are behind this attack."_ Signas turned his attention to the Hunter on screen and said "We're sending reinforcements right now"

The Hunter slowly nodded and switched off the communicator. X, Zero, and Axl headed towards the teleported when Alia exclaimed "Signas, emergency transmission from the 6th unit! They're also under attack… by the Reploid Revolution Front's forces!"

"What's their situation at the moment?" Signas inquired. He didn't want to admit it, but this attack was obviously well prepared. A two-pronged attack on the Hunters' Air and Navel forces was an excellent move on the part their enemies; the loss of either of these specialty units could cripple the Hunters in case of aerial or navel threats.

Alia listened on her headset then replied "They say they can hold their own for now. Reinforcements would be extremely helpful, but they say to help the 7th unit first as they seem to be in a much worse situation."

"All right then, here's the plan people! X, Zero, and Axl will go to the 7th unit's base and assist them. While that operation is taking place, I want all Hunters currently on stand-by here to be transported to the 6th unit's base to provide back-up. Put all other unit bases in red alert status; other bases might come under attack later. Everyone, move out!" ordered Signas, his voice booming throughout the command center.

Instantly, Hunters H.Q. became a whirlwind of activity. Hunters' from all over the base ran as fast as they could toward the teleporters. Navigators double checked their Hunters' equipment and began analyzing maps of the base in order to provide accurate and helpful information. As for Zero, X, and Axl, they headed to the main teleporter and prepared to head to the battleground of the 7th unit's base.

As the co-ordinates were set, Axl observed something he never seen before. Tapping Zero on the shoulder and asked "Am I nuts, or did Alia just blow a kiss to X?"

Zero, who until then had thought he was going crazy, replied "She just blew a kiss to X. We can ask him about it when this is all over."

Stepping on the platform, X addressed his friends "O.K. guys, ready?" he asked encouragingly.

"To kick some Maverick ass, always." responded Zero. Axl just nodded his head, knowing he would be chastised for swearing if he did so in front of X.

"The co-ordinates are set. Beginning teleportation sequence" Alia said. Seconds later, three beams; one blue, one red and one black, shot into sky. _"Please come back safely you three"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Hell. That was the only word Axl could use to describe the place he and the others teleported into. The sky itself seemed to burn, painted crimson and orange by the angry flames licking up from the burning hangers. What was once a runway (Axl assumed) now looked like a rock quarry. All around the three Hunters lay the bodies of many brave comrades who had been killed. Axl noted with disgust that most of the bodies were burnt beyond recognition.

Suddenly, a sound came through the horrors the place. It was a sound that X and Zero immediately recognized; the sound of a fighter plane dive bombing. X converted his right arm into a blaster and began to charge a shot while Axl, unfamiliar with the sound, tried to determine where it was coming from. "Axl, when I give you the signal, jump back, got it?" Zero instructed. Before Axl could respond Zero yelled "Now!" and the three Hunters jump out the way, barely avoiding a missile barrage. Seconds later, two fighters swooped down and X unleashed a full powered charge shot, vaporizing the planes in an explosion of blue energy.

With this skirmish dealt with, X took command by giving out the plan of attack "All right, you two, listen. I'm going to head over to that control tower and try to snipe down the rest of the fighters." X pointed to control tower then said, "Alia, how many fighters are still active?"

The Hunters' com. links cackled with static for about 30 seconds until Alia's voice came through, "**We're picking up a total of 15 fighters. There are also a fair amount of flight-type reploids."**

"Leave them to me. Those flight-types will be no problem." Zero said, as drew his Z-saber.

Pallette's voice replaced Alia's over the com. link "**Axl, the D.N.A data of those reploids can be copied. If use that data, you'll get flight power, plasma shots, and… ohh! Cool! Grenades! That ought to show these Mavericks not mess with the Hunters!"**

"Good. In that case, I'll copy the data then go help X, while Zero takes care of the ground troops. Sound like plan?" asked Axl.

"Fine with me. Sound O.K. to you Zero?" X replied. Zero nodded and the three Hunters head off: X toward the control tower and Axl and Zero to locate the squadron of flight-type reploids.

Unfortunately, the squad located them first. A huge explosion ripped apart the hanger the two were searching, flinging them to the ground. As they hit, four Mavericks descended from the skies. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Zero, the Maverick Hunter, and his sidekick Axl." said the leader.

"Who are you calling a sidekick! I'm a Maverick Hunter, and I'm every bit as good as Zero!" Axl yelled as he and Zero got to their feet. If there was one thing he hated, it was people who under estimated him. Deciding to teach them what an error this was, Axl leaped into the air and brought out his guns. As he sailed over them, he fired a single shot which went clear thru the leaders head, sending synthetic blood everywhere and killing him instantly. Zero, meanwhile, charged forward and expertly used his saber to deflect the plasma shots sent at him. As reached his targets he made a horizontal slash and neatly cut down two other Mavericks. Axl landed behind the last Maverick and quickly fired four shots into him, making sure the last one was a copy shot. Piercing the Mavericks armour, it exploded into ball of fire. Axl smiled, he knew the data was now copied and everything was going according plan.

Zero headed over to Axl but as he did 5 more flight-type descended and opened fire on the two. Deflecting the shots he turned his head towards Axl and said "Axl, if you copied the data go and help X. I'll be fine here." He deflected another shot and ran forward, impaling one of the Mavericks on his sword.

"_Zero's right. We need to be quick here. The 6th unit still needs our help."_ "Try not to have too much fun without me Zero." Axl joked as he activated his A-Trans. An orange sphere of light appeared around him and the metamorphosis began. His armour changed from black to a sky blue, his helmet grew over his face and where his eyes would be appeared a visor, the wings on his back transformed into a jet pack, and his hover jets were replaced with powerful boosters. His transformation complete, the sphere disappeared and there he stood a perfect duplicate of the Mavericks. He activated his jets and took of into the sky.

Axl surveyed his new surroundings. The smouldering ruins of the air base became mangled landmarks as he rose higher in to the air. He found the control tower easily. It stood like an ivory tower against the wreckage and rubble. Circling around it were four… make that three fighters as X shot one down with a charged shot. _"Whoa. A half hour ago, there were 15 planes. X took care of almost all them by himself. I gotta admit he really is the greatest Maverick Hunter ever."_ Still, Axl could see with his new enhanced vision that all the repeated charge shots were tacking a toll on the blue reploid: X was panting hard and was holding on to a hand rail to keep himself from falling over. _"Just hold on a little longer X. Help is on the way."_ Axl thought as he dashed toward the tower.

One of the planes broke off its attack as Axl approached and set itself on an intercept course. Axl had hoped for this and continued his path straight towards the jet. Right when it seemed that a collision was inevitable, he pulled off and fired a three shot burst into the cockpit. Bursting into flame, the plane spiralled down and smashed into the ground.

As these events unfolded, X fired another charge shot, destroying another plane. However, X's power reserves had fallen to a dangerously low level, and he fell to his hands and knees. "Should have known better than to make that last shot." he said to himself.

Axl landed behind X and said "You do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, right?" He took out an E. bottle and handed it to his friend. "I know it's not much, but it'll restore some of your power. Now stay here and I'll take care of that last guy." Making sure he still had time left in his transformation, he took of and prepared to engage the last fighter.

Unlike the other planes, this plane had a symbol for identification. On its right wing was an upside down triangle, with two R's in the top corners and an F in the bottom one. Axl and the fighter charged at each other, until Axl moved out of the way to avoid a blast of machine gun fire. The plane did a partial barrel roll and launched two missiles which Axl quickly shot down. _"Damn, this guy got real skills. I need to change my strategy if I want to beat him." _Acting on his own advice, Axl took a grenade out of a compartment in the armour and sped towards the jet. As soon as he was close he threw the grenade into its left engine and moved out of the way. Seconds later, the entire left wing of the plane was engulfed in orange light and vaporized.

However, the cockpit of the plane suddenly shot open, and the next thing Axl was aware of the sharp pain in his shoulders and the powerful electric current flowing through his body. He screamed in agony as he returned to his normal form and the Maverick slammed him into the ground.

Having witnessed the whole scene X and Zero (Who had already defeated all the other Mavericks) ran as fast as they could to the battle area. Arriving, they gazed upon a yellow hawk reploid, who had his talon around Axl's throat. He released his grip no Axl and took to the air. Hovering five feet above the three, the Maverick spoke for the first time "Weaklings like you don't deserve to exist. I find it hard to believe that you managed to defeat Sigma, even with the help of X and Zero."

Axl struggled to feet with Zero's assistance while X began to interrogate the new Maverick "Who are you and why did you attack the 7th unit?"

The Maverick made a mock bow and replied "My name is Thunder Hawk, though I will forgive you if you forget it. None of you will live much longer anyway." He flapped the wings on his back and shrugged his shoulders, then continued "As for why my forces attacked this base, R.R.F. pays excellent money to any who accept their jobs. Besides, me and my guys we're in the mood to raise some hell anyway."

"You wiped out an entire Maverick Hunters' unit because you and your buddies wanted to "raise some hell"!" Zero exclaimed. He moved his saber into an attack stance and said "I'll never understand the insanity of you Mavericks."

At this Thunder Hawk laughed. Not just a light laugh, he threw his head back and let out a deep long laugh. As he regained control of himself and said "I only seem insane to you because you are bound by the rules and taboos of society. Being an anarchist, I've found that, when one has power, he can use that power do whatever he chooses. With great power comes…"

"Great responsibility?" Axl asked.

Thunder Hawk crossed his arms over his chest and replied "No. With great power, comes abuse of great power!"

X knew this Maverick was probably to far gone, but his beliefs told him he still had to try to reason with him. "Thunder Hawk, power is not meant to be used selfishly. When a person has power, they should use it for a cause; a cause they truly believe in. Maybe that cause is to help their friends or maybe to protect some one they love, but people with true power use it to help others, not themselves!"

"Feh," Thunder Hawk scoffed "I expected such an answer from one as misguided as you. Power not used for yourself is wasted, and you benefit when you know this." As he said this, lightning bolts began to generate on his wings and strike out in random directions. "Well enough talk. It's time for you to taste the power of my Volt Wings!"

No sooner had that been said been said when Thunder Hawk let out a shriek and sent energy waves at the three Hunters, causing them to scatter. X and Axl sent a barrage of energy blasts at the yellow Maverick, some of which hit him dead on but most of them didn't as he used his electrified wings as a shield. Zero dashed forward and attempted to cut the hawk down, but at the last second Thunder Hawk moved up and grabbed Zero by the neck, promptly electrocuting him.

Axl jumped of a piece of rubble and then activated his hover jets. He fired repeatedly into Thunder Hawk's upper body screaming "Eat this, Maverick scum!" At first the bullets seemed to have little effect, but one of them pierced Thunder Hawk's right wing. It cackled with electricity for a moment then exploded, causing the Maverick to drop Zero as he fell to the ground.

Thunder Hawk landed hard on his side but quickly got back on his feet. "You bastard Hunter!" he yelled, glaring at Axl "You destroyed one of my wings! For that, I'm gonna blast you God damn head off!" Thunder Hawk charged up his working wing and fired a mass of electrified feathers at Axl. As they landed around him, Thunder Hawk brought his hands together and condensed his electricity into a white energy blast. _"Let's see you survive this. My ultimate technique: the Tetra-Volt bomb!" _Once he had fully charged the bomb, he sent it straight at Axl, sealing his doom.

Or so he thought. Axl had rolled out of the way when the feathers hit, so the Tetra-Volt bomb missed by mile. As Thunder Hawk laughed about his victory, Axl whistled and said "Hey, bird brain! What's so funny?" Thunder just stared slack beaked, so Axl continued "I was a good distraction, huh?"

"WHAT! A distraction?" Thunder Hawk exclaimed. He started to turn around, but it was too late. A full powered X buster shot exploded against his back, blowing away his armour. Zero then dashed forward and ran his Z-saber clear through the Maverick's torso. Thunder Hawk's core began to overload, and as beams of light shot out of his body, he spoke his last words, "Burn…in hell…Hunters."

Thunder Hawk exploded in flash of light, leaving no remains. As the dust cleared, X looked up from his buster sights and said "Mission accomplished."

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**PRIVATE: **Thanks for reviewing. It's about time X admited to Alia in the games, IMO.

**Erckie: **Sorry if Zero's confession was a bit hard to understand. It would probly be easier if you played X4 and Xtream 2 before reading it. I'll try and do better if I do somthing like that again. Thanks for the review.

**Racegirl**: Good to hear. Just so you know, X/Alia is my favourite Mega Man couple. Please review again.

**Prjct. WAR**: Thanks for another informative review. Sorry, but Zero and Layer will not get together in this story. Zero and Iris belong together, period. Good luck trying to find the ending on the net. You'll probably be serching for awhile.

A/N: The first action chapter in this story in this story! And my first original character! I love this story! Anyway, since all my reviewers liked my X/Alia chapter, I can promise more is on the way. Please read and review, and please give me some input on my OC so I can writemy future ones better. See ya next chapter.

_Next Chapter: Blue Mist_


	5. Blue Mist

Zack Rello: Hi. Today I thought I'd do something a little different. So, Thunder Hawk, get out here and do the disclaimer!

Thunder Hawk (walks onstage): Why the hell should I listen to you? You killed me!

Zack Rello: Technically, Zero killed you. And, as your creator, I think I deserve some of your respect.

Thunder Hawk: As an anarchist, I refuse to acknowledge your authority or give you any respect.

Zack Rello: I see. (takes out Axl's gun) What do say to an Axl bullet to the head if you don't do the disclaimer?

Thunder Hawk: (sigh) Fine, I'll do the disclaimer. Zack Rello does not own Mega Man X, nor is he making any money writing this. He does, however, own me, any other original characters and all original weapons that appear in this fic. There, are you happy now?

Zack Rello: Very. On with the story!

_**Shadows of my soul**_

_Chapter 5: Blue Mist_

"**This is Zero. The Mavericks at the 7th unit's base have been taken care of." **Zero said. With Thunder Hawk's air force permanently out of commission, it had fallen on Zero to make a report to H.Q. while X and Axl searched for any survivors of the brutal attack.

Back at Maverick Hunters H.Q., a relived Layer responded to Zero's call "Thank goodness you're all right! I was so worried about you…I mean all of you. Is everyone O.K.? What is the status of the 7th unit?

The com. link was silent for awhile before Zero responded "**Don't worry so much. We are S-class Hunters after all" **The sound of Zero yelling to someone and the response was inaudible over the link. "**X says that about 90 percent of the unit's equipment was destroyed and approximately… 65 percent of all personnel were killed. They want to know if you can send over a med unit to deal with the injured."**

"All right, I see what I can do." Layer turned around in her chair and said to Signas "The 7th unit wants us to send a med unit. What are orders for X, Zero and Axl?"

Signas looked up from a report and activated the communicator on his desk. _"I hate to do this, but we don't have any other choice." _"All right, I'll send Lifesaver's medical unit there A.S.A.P. Now, what's your status?" When all three said they where fine, he continued "That's good, because the 6th unit's situation has gotten much worse, so we have to send you there immediately. We can't return you to H.Q. for supplies and repairs. I understand this may be extremely inconvenient, but as I said, we don't have any other choice."

* * *

"It's fine. Just teleport us there and we'll handle the rest**."** X said over his com. link. After he deactivated it, he turned to his friends and said "You guys got all that, right? No one needs repairs or anything right?"

Axl shook his head and said "Nah, I'm fine. Besides, I wanted to try the weapon I got from Thunder Hawk's data." He took out one of guns and as he did it morphed into a yellow crossbow. The front part was in the form of two spread wings and it held an electrified feather as apposed to an arrow. "What do you think? I call it the Volt Crossbow"

"You can call it mud for all I care." interjected Zero. "Just because I have a new saber tech and you and X got new weapons from that Maverick's data, doesn't mean that we're in for an easy fight. Stay on your guard."

The other two nodded, and 5 minutes later a voice came over X's com. "**X, this is Alia. We set the coordinates and can teleport you any time."**

"Thanks. We're ready now." X replied "Let's go guys." He said as the three Hunters turned into beams of light and shot into the air

* * *

"It's an honour to meet you three. With your help, I know we will win! Oh, my apologies. I'm junior lieutenant Joey of the 6th unit, 4th crew." said the white reploid that greeted X, Axl and Zero as they landed. He began to salute but Zero raised his hand and hand stopped him.

"We can do away formalities on the battle field." Zero said "Right now we need to need to know how you guys are holding out."

Joey put his arms to sides and stood at attention "Yes sir! Two hours ago, R.R.F. Navel forces began an attack on our base with a small fleet of battleships. We managed to defeat them with ease, but it turned out they were just a way for ground troops to get to land. As the troops landed several submarines came into firing range and began a long range assault. Currently, our forces are in a stalemate with the landed troops and we are unable to attack the subs. They shoot down any thing we send at them and they have advanced armour which means we would need to get at point blank to hurt them with conventional weaponry."

"Can't you just bring a ship in to attack them?" Axl asked. It seemed to him that was the most logical (and obvious) solution to the problem.

Joey shook his head "We tried that. But ship is huge target and subs either torpedoed them or their leader, Quinn Manta, just came out and destroyed them single-handedly."

"Quinn Manta? As in, the Maverick pirate and smuggler Quinn Manta?" X inquired. When Joey nodded, X continued "I thought you guys took care of him and his operation a few months ago."

"So did we. However, it appears that he escaped and went to the R.R.F., asking for a new fleet. R.R.F. went as far as making him the commander of their navy. Now…" Joey clenched his hand into a fist "…For stupid revenge. Quinn Manta attacked us for revenge. The Reploid Revolution Front started this fight because of revenge."

Seeing the anger flare up in the Hunter's eyes, X spoke "That's why we need to win this fight. To end this cycle of destruction, we must fight, and defeat those who threaten peace."

Axl turned to Joey and asked "So what do want us to do?"

"Well, I'd be great if you could destroy the subs, but, like I said, we can't get close. So I guess all you can do is help us with the Mavericks on land." Joey responded

"I don't think so," Axl responded. He turned on his com. link and said "Pallette, I need your help. I need you find me some ride chasers capable of traveling on water. Are there any at this base?"

"**One second, I'll go check."** she replied. Moments later the com. link came alive with her practically screaming "**What luck! I found a pair of ride chasers, specifically designed for water travel. They're in a warehouse not to far from here. Look for number 8. O.K.!"**

"Er… Thanks Pallette" Axl said, but he was thinking _"Someone HAS to cut off her sugar supply. She's gonna make me deaf with her yelling." _

"Alright, you two get those ride chasers. You both use long ranged weapons, so I'd more effective for you two attack the subs. I'll stay here and assist these guys." purposed Zero.

X nodded "Fine. Come on Axl, we need to move quickly." The four reploids diverged: X and Axl headed for warehouse 8, while Zero and Joey rushed to the battle field.

Zero could easily make out the sounds of weapons as he approached the battle zone. He rounded a corner and found the Hunters' front line. Gunners used crates for cover as they tossed grenades, launched missiles, or sniped at enemies. Further ahead were Hunters armed with beam sabers, directly engaging the enemies as they approached.

Zero wasted no time. He double jumped to the top of stack of crates. This got the attention of the approaching Mavericks, and they started firing on him. Zero simply jumped in the air and dashed, making sure he landed behind the Mavericks. Before anyone could react, he drew his Z-saber and unleashed a four strike combo, cutting down many of the enemies. He then yelled "Hunters! Don't hold back! Let's show these Mavericks why its one hell of bad idea to challenge us!" Charging forward with renewed strength, the Maverick Hunters began to drive back their opponents.

If things were going bad for Mavericks now, they were about get a lot worse. The sound of ride chasers approaching spelled trouble for the Mavericks, and Zero most certainly knew this. He simply smiled and stepped out of the way as X and Axl zoomed past. The only thing standing between them and the ocean were the invading Mavericks, a road block which was easily cleared with a few blasts from the riders' busters. Hitting the sea, they left behind a wake of destroyed Mavericks, their synthetic blood turning the water red.

"Axl, your shots won't pierce the subs' armour, so I want you to shot down any missiles or torpedoes that head our way, got it?" X instructed. Axl gave thumbs up and the two moved out. _"Three subs. This shouldn't take long. Still, if Quinn Manta shows up, he could put a quick end to this mission." _X thought as they headed towards the first sub. It fired a few torpedoes which Axl quickly destroyed. X manoeuvred his ride chaser closer to the sub and fired a charge shot, destroying the sub and sending huge blast of water into the air. The pair redirected themselves and made their way toward the second sub. This one was more prepared than the first, and fired a huge barrage of missiles and torpedoes. Axl repeated his strategy on the torpedoes but couldn't take out all the missiles. Barely avoiding them, X fired his charge shot, but missed the sub. Luckily, the debris sent out by the explosion impaled the submarine, causing it to sink and explode.

"One more to go! Man, who would have guessed it would be this easy?" Axl yelled to X as they headed to the last sub. However, they noticed that the sub was surfacing. When it had fully surfaced, Axl saw that there was a figure on the submarine's deck. The light blue reploid vaguely resembled a giant manta ray: his large body, enormous fins on his back, and breather mouth complete with small antennae helped the illusion. On his right arm was what appeared to be a giant shield, and one could barely make out the twin missiles hidden under it. Axl knew instantly that this was the Maverick Quinn Manta. X and Axl nodded to each other and hit the accelerator on their ride chasers. When they were close to the sub (which Axl noticed was called the Blue Mist II) the two Hunters leapt up and landed on the sub's deck as the ride chasers slammed into its side.

Quinn Manta turned on his heel and faced his opponents "Welcome to my flagship. My name is…"

"Quinn Manta, right." Axl said. He had met his share of egotistical Mavericks and didn't want this one to launch into a prepared monologue.

Unfortunately, Axl's plan backfired "I see my reputation precedes me. I am indeed the great pirate of the high seas, the legendary Quinn Manta!" the Maverick waved his weapon out at open sea and continued "Thanks to the Reploid Revolution Front my revenge on you damn Hunters will soon be complete."

"And what exactly is your revenge?" X asked "Taking over the 6th unit's base?"

Quinn Manta tsked "No, my simple minded friend. My plan is much more… flashy than that. I'm going to ram this submarine into the base and detonate the nuclear core. It will be the ultimate display of fireworks and a testament to the world of my power. ALL SHALL HAIL ME AS THE GOD OF THE OCEAN!" he yelled.

X converted his arm to blaster and Axl drew his guns "Sorry, buddy. The fireworks just got cancelled." Axl said.

Quinn Manta responded by pointing his shield at the Hunters and launching the missiles in it. Dodging to both sides Axl shot out a rain of bullets as X fired a charge shot. Quinn Manta, however, blocked the attacks with his shield and taunted "You fools! My vapour shield can not be destroyed, and it will protect me from any attack you send at me!" With that he reached into a compartment on the vapour shield and took out a handful small spherical bombs. He threw them at the two Hunters and watched as the exploded on impact.

X slowly got to his feet and decided a change of strategy was in order. _"Let's see how the Tetra-volt bomb does against this guy." _He was surrounded by a white light and his armour changed colour from blue to yellow and white.

Axl took the hint and transformed his gun into the Volt Crossbow. He had been dying to try out his new weapon and he had a feeling it would work well against the aquatic Maverick. Meanwhile, Quinn Manta's missiles had respawned and he launched a second wave at the Hunters. X dashed back while Axl jumped and hovered to avoid the missiles. Axl took the opportunity and fired two feathers at Quinn Manta. With missiles respawned, he easily blocked them with his vapour shield. However, the feathers sent a surge of electricity through the shield, causing the bombs and missiles on it to detonate, damaging Quinn Manta.

The 'great pirate of the high seas' was surprised to say the least. "How the FUCKING HELL did you do that? My vapour shield should have protected me!" he yelled. He prepared to counterattack when he saw X send a full power Tetra-volt bomb at him. He rolled left and missed the main explosion of the bomb, but he was hit by some of the stray lightning, causing him great damage. "Argh! You Hunters are really starting to piss me off! I think its time you experienced my ultimate attack, one you will never survive!" with that Quinn Manta leaped into the air as the front part of shield opened up, revealing a beam cannon. The Maverick took aim and fired the beam, which he had dubbed the Blue Laser, all around the area that X and Axl were standing. Instantly the whole area exploded in flash light and Quinn Manta landed back on the deck. He was about gloat about his victory over the great Hunters when he heard the sound of someone dashing behind him. He turned and was barley able to block the Z-saber with his shield. "Zero, where the hell did you come from?"

Zero simply smirked and said "The miracle of teleportation, something I wouldn't expect a Maverick like you to understand." Zero then attacked with a viscous saber combo that, with great difficult, Quinn Manta managed to block with his shield. _"Wait for it…" _Zero thought as he attacked _"He's sure to leave an opening sooner or later."_

As Zero and Quinn Manta continued to square off, Axl shakily rose to his feet. He and X hade been pretty badly damaged by the blue laser, but they were still capable of fighting. He took aim with his Volt Crossbow and fired a quick three shot burst at the Maverick.

Quinn Manta heard the shots coming, and thinking quickly, knocked back Zero and dodged the feathers. "I don't know how the hell you survived," he said to Axl "And I don't care. But I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Your right about that!" Zero yelled as he charged forward. He had taken the opportunity Axl gave him to convert his Z-saber into a lightning saber, which was slightly longer than his standard blade, white, and cackling with electricity. He lunged forward and, as he expected, Quinn Manta raised his shield to block. The lightning saber pierced right through the shield and Quinn Manta's right arm. Zero withdrew his saber and leaped beside his friends as Quinn Manta's arm exploded.

The clearing smoked revealed a panting Quinn Manta, clutching his reaming stump of an arm in pain as the synthetic blood poured out. He stared straight at the Hunters for a few seconds then charged at them like an enraged bull. "You Hunters will pay for this! I'll rip you all apart with my bare hand!" He screamed, his sanity clearly already taken leave of him. His fate was quickly sealed as one of the electrified feathers was shot into him. Falling to his hands and knees and beginning to overload, he still struggled to reach his enemies, bent on revenge. Finally, the blue Maverick collapsed and exploded, only two feet away from his goal.

"That's that. Mission accomplished." said Zero. X shook his head and explained the situation. Zero's eyes went wide when he had finished "You mean to tell me this is one of those ancient nuclear subs and that idiot designed it to explode on impact with the base?"

"Exactly. That's why we need to get in there and deactivate the core." X replied.

Axl, who had already leapt into the hole the sub created by the ride chasers, yelled up at the two "Then what are you guys waiting for? An invitation?"

After getting inside, the three headed for the sub's generator room. As they ran there, X heard the sound of rumbling and watched as the ceiling collapsed behind them. "We're definitely not going back the way we came." he said as they continued forward. After about five minutes of running the Hunters finally reached the reactor. The nuclear core stood in the center of the room and around it were six control computers. X quickly formulated a plan "Listen, let's all take a computer add try to deactivate the core." Axl and Zero nodded and the three sat at the monitors and began to hack into the sub's computer system.

The Hunters continued working away until, "There, the sub's core should deactivate now." Zero said, simultaneous with the main power shutting off and the room falling to darkness.

Alia, mission complete. We're ready to return to H.Q. now." X said into his com. link. About a minute later, Zero, X, and Axl were on their way home, the Reploid Revolution Front's plan thwarted.

* * *

"Milord, I regret to inform you that Thunder Hawk and Quinn Manta were defeated by the Hunters. What are your orders?" said the kneeling Maverick as he spoke to the Reploid Revolution Front's leader.

The leader turned away from a giant picture of Lumine and faced his minion. "Fear not, those two hired thugs were merely a way for us to gauge the strength of X, Zero, and Axl. Now that we know what they are capable of, we hold the key to their destruction. Isn't that right Element?" he said, motioning towards the large reploid.

Element stepped forward and kneeled behind his leader. The 12 foot tall reploid was literally a walking slaughter house: his red armour concealed a vast multitude of weapons and also held a large black gem in the center of his of his chest. What made him a fearsome sight though were his weapon arms: instead of hands, he had a large machine gattling gun on his left arm and rocket launcher in his right. He lifted his head, face completely hidden behind his red armour, eyes that were green lights behind his visor and said "It is exactly as you say. We can defeat the Maverick Hunters and avenge lord Lumine. It is all thanks to you, lord Scycer."

Scycer turned back to the Maverick and spoke; his voice had a cultured sound but at the same time seemed to be tinted with venom "See? Lord Lumine's death will soon be avenged. As for my orders, I want all R.R.F. forces to report back to the main base, we need to lay low for a while." Scycer felt like smiling, but his armoured green mouth cover didn't have lips "In the mean time, I will be taking a trip to Tokyo to speak with our new employee, so prepare my personal jet to leave in exactly one hour. That is all, both of you are dismissed."

When the two Mavericks had left, Scycer turned back and stared at the portrait of Lumine. _"All is going to plan lord Lumine. Soon, we will make your wonderful vision a reality. All that stand in the way are the Hunters. But not for long!" _Scycer's laughter echoed throughout the base, a sound that could chill the bravest souls to the bone.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Uzu-Chan: **Thank you for reviewing again. I really like you Mega Man X poems. I'm glade you like the R.R.F., I worked hard to make them a cool organization. I'm also glad you liked the fight scenes, and now I know what OoC means! Hope you like this chapter!

Thunder Hawk: Thanks Uzu-Chan! Nice to know I have a fan.

Zack Rello: I'M doing review responses right? So don't interrupt!

**Prjct. WAR: **Thanks for the positive comments. I'm glad you also enjoyed the action scenes. You're lucky you found the video so fast on the net. Took my friend two weeks to find it. Please review again.

**Erckie: **Yeah the R.R.F. is pretty obsessed. Maybe they should get a new hobby. Thanks a lot for the review. The Maverick Hunters pwn all!

Thunder Hawk: Oh sure, I get called a selfish dork and the person gets praised.

Zack Rello: Shut up.

**Racegirl: **Thanks for the review. I think I'm going to make X/Alia the only couple.

A/N: Well here it is, chapter five. Hope everyone enjoys it. The next few chapters won't have much action, but one will have X and Alia's first date! Which one? Like I'd tell. You all have to be patinet

_Next Chapter: The Legendary Assassin_


	6. The Legendary Assassin

Quinn Manta: Why do I have to do the disclaimer?

Thunder Hawk: Because Zack Rello said we need to help out or else. Since I've already done a disclaimer, it's your turn

Quinn Manta: I refuse. This is degrading for some one like me, the great Quinn Manta

Thunder Hawk: Do it, or I'll turn you into a fillet of fish.

Quinn Manta: O.K., O.K. Zack Rello does not own the Mega Man X series, much as he wishes he did. He does own all original characters and weapons in this fic. Now do the world a favour and jump off and cliff Thunder Hawk.

Zack Rello: (appears on stage in a flash of light): Stop fighting you two or I'll make your lives a living hell. Now on with the chapter! Oh yes, I will be using some Japanese terms in this chapter and I want to say my knowledge of the language is extremely limited, so I apologise in advance if I did something wrong.

_**Shadows of my soul**_

_Chapter 6: The Legendary Assassin_

Tokyo in the year 21XX. One of the earth's largest remain cites, it stands as testament to the achievements of man and reploid. This is a city of industry and commerce, of partying and fun, and is a place where any human or reploid could feel they belonged in either society.

Scycer made a mental note to destroy this first, once the Maverick Hunters were dealt with. _"The only thing worse than humans are reploids who believe the two races can ever coexist." _he thought to himself. Scycer had been walking thru the streets of this city looking for the residence of the assassin he had been planning to hire. Every time he saw Lumine's chosen people interacting with lowly humans, he felt like killing something, preferably a certain blue Maverick Hunter. _"The honour of slaying X will be mine. When I am done with him, the scholars shall need to find a new definition for pain." _were his thoughts as neared the building that served as the residence for the assassin.

As he walked thru the building's front doors, he was confronted by a female reploid. Scycer immediately determined that she was a plant type: her green hair was actually artificial vines and she wore gauntlets that were, in reality, pink synthetic flowers. Scycer noted her pale pink skin and yellow eyes, as well as the red dress she wore, but he thought little of it, as he cared not for such petty things. "Hello, I guess you must be…what was that name again…Scycer, right? It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, extending her hand for a handshake.

Scycer did not return the gesture and stated "I did not come here to exchange pleasantries with some girl. I came here to speak with Flare Kitsune (A/N: for anyone who doesn't know, kitsune is Japanese for fox). Now quit wasting my time and take me to him."

The girl put her hands on her hips and tilted her head on its side "geez you're impatient. But if you want talk to my sensei (A/N: means teacher or master, not completely sure), please follow me." She said, and led him to an elevator. She pushed the button **25 **and said "The first 24 floors of this are actually empty, while the last five are one luxury apartment."

"I really don't give a damn." Scycer replied coldly. _"This girl is beginning to try my patience. She had better shut up before I lose my temper."_

The door of the elevator opened and Scycer stepped out into a large dojo. His female escort suddenly leaped into the air and landed in front of him. "Sorry, but I just want to see how good you are." she explained as she threw a smoke bomb to the ground. When it cleared Scycer was facing not the teenaged reploid girl from before, but a warrior clad in a black ninja uniform.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play." said Scycer, activating his beam claws. The girl threw several shrikens (A/N: ninja stars) in the shape of flowers at him, but he cut them apart with a single slice and the fragments impacted the wall behind him. The ninja then charged at him with her katana made from intertwined vines covered in thorns. Blade and claws met and the two fighters were knocked back.

They were about to charge again when a voice rang out "Lily, that's enough!" the two fighters turned and saw the owner of the voice. Before them stood a bipedal fox reploid, his metallic fur tinged a beautiful sliver white. The reploid wore a red outfit (A/N: think Inuyasha) with a large yin-yang symbol in the center of his chest. On the palms of his hands were flame emitters, and his skills with them were unparalleled. He turned his shining blue eyes on the girl ninja and continued "We have discussed this before. You are not to attack my employers. Now go upstairs and prepare some green tea for us." Lily bowed her head and went headed up the stairs while the fox reploid walked up to Scycer. He made a respectful bow and said "My sincerest apologies for my daughter's behaviour. Lily has a bad habit of trying to test her skills against everyone who comes here."

Scycer returned the bow and replied "Think nothing of it. I needed the practice anyway. Now, whenever you're ready, we can discuss our business." Flare Kitsune nodded and the headed up to the 30th floor. As they went up, Scycer continued "Your daughter, she is quite skilled, I assume your trained her yourself. Was her mother as fair as she is?"

Flare Kitsune laughed "Lily is not my daughter by design, I adopted her. She is my protégé, and one the best assassins in the world after me." he said, voice filled with pride. The two reached the penthouse and found a table already set with three cups of tea. Lily sat at the table, already changed back into her dress and was reading a reploid teen magazine while listing to music on her com. link. Flare Kitsune and Scycer sat and at opposite ends of table and Flare Kitsune took a drink of his tea. When he had finished, he first turned to Lily and said "Turn your music off. We need to listen to Scycer." Lily grudgingly turned off her music and the fox turned his attention to the green leader of the Reploid Revolution Front and said "Now, what is your business with me"

"Flare Kitsune, you have been called the worlds greatest assassin, and for good reason. Over the years you have assassinated great leaders both human and reploid when no one else could, and to add to that you've never been caught. What would you say if I gave you the chance to assassinate the greatest Maverick Hunters ever?" Scycer asked.

Rising an eye brow, Flare Kitsune replied "I have no personal grudge against the Hunters, but it has been a long time since I've had any real challenge. I presume you want me to assassinate X and Zero?"

"Close. I want you to assassinate Zero and Axl and deliver X to me so I can deal with myself." Scycer corrected.

"Axl! That rookie! Lily could take him easily, alone, blindfolded and with a leg and an arm tied behind her back!" Flare Kitsune bragged as he threw his head back in laughter. When he had calmed down he continued "Very well, I accept your offer. Now it is up to Lily."

Lily carefully pondered the job and asked "What's the pay?"

Scycer handed her a cheque and said "That's half for now, and the rest will be give upon completion of the job." Lily's mouth fell open when she saw the amount written. "I trust it's enough?" he asked.

"It sure is! 10 million now, 20 million on completion, you really want us to take this job. I'm in." she exclaimed, handing the cheque to her sensei.

Scycer was extremely pleased and said "Now that's settled, here are your instructions. You have two hours to make preparations. When you're ready, come to these coordinates. My jet will be waiting. From there, you will be transported to Megaopolis to carry out your mission. That's all. I shall be on my way." Scycer got up to leave but, remembering, turned back and said "One last thing. I need samples of your blood."

"What!" yelled Lily "What are you, some kind of vampire?"

"Lily!" Flare Kitsune scolded. He turned his attention back to the green Maverick and said "My apologies for my daughter's rudeness. However, I too would like to know why you would need our blood samples."

Scycer raised his hands defensively "Sorry, I should have explained. We'll use your own D.N.A. data to increase your powers ten fold. It's a similar process to what Sigma did to Red Alert, minus the side effects of insanity. Don't worry, we know this process works perfectly, we've used it already on two…former employees." Opening a compartment in his green armour, Scycer withdrew two small vials and handed them to the assassins "Three drops of blood each will be fine." he finished.

Flare Kitsune used his claws to cut his arm while Lily took a hair pin and pierced her hand. When the necessary amount of blood had been collected, they wrote their names on the vile labels and handed them back to Scycer. Scycer then bowed and left, retuning the vials to his armour. _"Now, even if they fail, the destruction of the Maverick Hunters is assured." _he thought to himself as he left the apartment.

Meanwhile, Lily and Flare Kitsune were making preparations for the mission. Unable to stand the silence, Lily said "You broke your promise you know? You promised me you'd give up being an assassin after your last job."

Flare Kitsune nodded his head "I know, but…"

"No buts!" she practically yelled "You're the only family I have sensei, I don't want to lose you. Did you hear who we're up against? X and Zero have defeated Sigma and his Maverick hoards God only knows how many times now! What makes you think we stand any more of a chance?"

"Unlike Sigma, we actually plan ahead. All we have to do is find one weakness, and then use it as our leverage." he explained. He let out a sigh and continued "Besides Lily, I have my reasons for taking this job with R.R.F."

"Like what! I'll admit the money is phenomenal but that's no reason to go get yourself killed!" she argued

"Then why did you say that this job was fine once you saw what we we're being paid?" Flare Kitsune asked.

Lily glared at him and said "Because I it would look bad on your reputation if I refused." _"And the cash was a good incentive to stay quite." _"That doesn't matter sensei! What matters is that this is the most dangerous job you've every taken!"

"That's one the reasons why I took it." he replied. A smirk spread across his face and he continued "I know it sounds silly, maybe even crazy, but I needed to take this job. The last one I took wasn't worth my talents and I want my career to out with a bang."

Lily's eyes, which had dulled in anger, regained some of their sparkle "You mean?"

Flare Kitsune put his hand over his heart and said "I swear to you this day, Lily Shinobi (A/N: Ninja or stealth I believe), that will be the last assassination I ever do. After this I swear I will permanently retire."

A huge ear to ear smile spread across the girl reploids face and she grappled her sensei in a bear hug. Finally, she won't have to worry about her sensei, the closest thing she had ever had to a father, being killed every waking moment. She knew he meant what he promised, considering he used her full name when he did. She released her hug and said "Fine, but promise me one thing."

"Anything you ask." Flare Kitsune replied, glad his daughter was a bit more understanding of why he was doing this.

"I know live by the warrior's code of honour, but promise me that, if looks like you're going to die, you'll run away." She pleaded

Flare Kitsune pondered this request. Running from battle would be the ultimate disgrace to him but. But, he relented and said "Alright, I promise. Now can we get going, I'm ready to leave now."

Lily put a few items in her backpack and gave thumbs up. Flare Kitsune nodded and picked up his bag, and the legendary assassin and his daughter headed out the door.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Erckie: **Thanks for the great review. I promise Scycer's obsession with Lumine and his ideals will be explained in a future chapter. As for Element getting pwned, you'll just have to wait and see.

Quinn Manta: Erckie, you have insulted me. For this you must die.

Zack Rello: You will not kill my reviewers, got it!

**Racegirl: **Check the next chapter title at the bottom of this chapter for a pleasant surprise. Please review again.

A/N: School sucks. The main reason I was able to update so often is because I was on March break. Now that school has started again, I might not be able to. But I will make it my goal to update at least twice week. Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter.

_Next Chapter: X and Alia's first date_


	7. X and Alia's first date

Zack Rello: Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Thunder Hawk: (playing Street Fighter 3 on PS2 with Quinn Manta) Not now, I'm winning.

Quinn Manta: Do it yourself, you lazy jerk. I need to beat this oversized turkey.

Zack Rello: Don't think I'll forget this, you'll both pay. Anyway, you probably know I don't own Mega Man X and do own all original characters and weapons in this fic, so I guess that takes care of that. You are forewarned, I am not all that confident in my abilities to write romance, so I apologise if this sucks. But please read it.

_**Shadows of my soul**_

_Chapter 7: X and Alia's first date_

"_O.k. let me double check. Hair, check. Perfume, check. Lipstick, check. Dress, check. Looks like I'm all ready for my date with X tonight." _Alia thought as checked her appearance in the mirror. Tonight was a big night, for it her and X's first date. Alia turned to Layer and asked "What do you think, too much?"

Layer examined her friend carefully. Alia was wearing a silky black dress over her armour (A/N: I've heard lots of theories about whether or not reploids have skin, so in my fic, the armour on reploids is the equivalent to skin. Now, on with the show!) which reached down to her ankles. She wasn't much of a make-up person, but had decided, on Layer's advice, to put on some lipstick to help bring out her red lips. Layer had also given her some perfume, and Alia had loved the sweet flower smell so she had decided to use some tonight. Layer finished her examination and remarked "If X doesn't find you drop dead gorgeous, there's something wrong with his eyes. I think you look great."

"Thanks a lot Layer, you're a good friend." Alia brought up the time on her optics and gasped "I didn't realise what time it was. I'm going to be late. See you later Layer." she said as she ran out the door of her room.

"Have a good time!" Layer yelled to her.

Meanwhile, X was waiting for Alia in the vehicle bay. Douglas, a mechanic with the Maverick Hunters, had owed him a favour and had let X borrow a green sports car usually reserved for Hunters on undercover missions. _"Wow, I still find it hard to believe this is happening." _X thought as he remembered the events that had lead to this night…

(Flashback)

ZAP! X, Zero, and Axl arrived at Hunter H.Q. and were greeted by the jubilant cheers of their fellow Hunters. Axl gave out a victorious whoop and Zero gave his cocky, let's raise some hell grin, but X was more interested in finding Alia. He scanned the room when out of nowhere she appeared beside him. "Are you O.K.?" she asked.

X smiled and replied "Better, now that you're here."

"Good." Alia replied, as she hugged the blue hunter and kissed him. X quickly copied the gesture.

The command center fell to dead silence as the couple kissed, but X and Alia didn't even notice. Many Hunters simply stared in amazement, while Axl was so surprised his mouth had fallen open. Zero took an initiative and made attention grabbing "AHEM!" The command center snapped back to reality and Zero closed Axl's mouth.

After another three minutes or so, X and Alia stopped kissing and Alia asked "So, about that date?"

X looked lovingly into her eyes and asked "How about this Friday at 7:00? Dinner and a movie sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you there." she answered, placing one last kiss on X's cheek before heading off.

"Congratulations, you finally managed to tell her how you feel." Zero said as a surprised X turned around. "I see your both very, very happy about that, eh?" he continued.

X scratched the back of his head embarrassed as Axl chimed "Ah, the lover. One of the most interesting, and insane, members of the animal kingdom. The…" was all he managed to say before Zero shoot him a death look.

Zero turned back to X and said "I think it's nice that you finally told her and made a date with her, but you're forgetting something."

"And that would be?" the blue reploid asked.

Zero pointed at Signas and explained "There is no way in hell that Signas will let you go. After what the R.R.F. did, he'll want us on stand by for the next two weeks, and that's if we're lucky."

"I'll talk to him." X responded calmly.

"Good luck with that." Axl said. "Signas is hard as a rock and thick as a brick, he'll never listen. You'd probably get farther trying to reason with Sigma to give up being a Maverick and take up golf than you would trying to tell Signas to let you have Friday night off."

X simply shrugged his shoulders and headed toward the leader of the Maverick Hunters. As he approached, he tried to think of every reason possible to let him and Alia have Friday night off. He stood beside Signas and said "Signas, can I talk to you?"

Signas turned to the veteran Hunter and replied "Sure, something wrong?"

"No, it's just… can me and Alia have Friday night off?" X asked, mentally crossing his fingers.

"No, no, and let me think… no." Signas replied coolly. He sighed and explained "I understand that you and Alia have a thing for each other, and I'm willing to give her that night off, but you, that's a different story. You're the best Hunter we have, and the Reploid Revolution Front doesn't strike me as the type to just give up and go home."

"I agree, but come on Signas, it's just one night. The world's not going to come to an end, and if the R.R.F. starts a new assault, I'm sure Axl and Zero can handle it" X argued. "Come on Signas, please? I'm practically begging here! What do want me to do, get on my hands and knees?"

Chuckling at that mental image, the leader of the Hunters answered "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

Shaking his head, X replied "If I have to stand here all day to get you to change your mind, I will."

Signas just smiled "That won't be necessary. I'll let you two have Friday night off. BUT, don't think I'm doing this out the kindness of my heart, I simply realised that you've hardly ever taken any time off since you began you Hunter career. This is coming out of your vacation time, got it?"

X knew Signas was joking, and played along "Oh well, guess I won't be taking that trip to the Caribbean this summer."

(End Flashback)

X snapped back to reality when he heard foot steps approaching. He turned and faced Alia as she arrived."Wow, Alia. You look amazing." He said as she came forward.

"You look pretty good yourself." she replied. X was wearing a nice black suit over his armour and wasn't wearing his helmet. "You should do that more often." she thought out loud.

"What?" asked the now confused X.

Alia walked up to him and ran her fingers through his short brown hair "Not wear your helmet. You have nice hair." she remarked.

"Thanks." X said, as his and Alia's lips drifted closer together. The two kissed for awhile then pulled away. "So you ready to go?"

Alia nodded and X opened the passenger door for her. When she had gotten in, X got in on the drivers side and two headed off.

* * *

"**Lily, status report." **Flare Kitsune said over the teenaged reploid's com. link. The two assassins had been in Megaopolis for two days, and had spent those two days analysing the Maverick Hunters H.Q.: studying the structure, gathering access codes, and trying to formulate a plan that would give them an edge over the Hunters.

Lily spoke into her com. "Nothing to report. The place has been completely dead for the last hour. I seriously… hold on, something's happening. I'm going in for a closer look." With those words Lily leaped of the rooftop she was standing on and grabbed on to a wall of Hunter H.Q.

Activating a special ear piece, Lily listened on a conversation between two reploids leaving the H.Q. **"So, where are we going for dinner?"**

"**That's a surprise. I know you'll like it though." **A male voice replied. Seconds later, a green sports car zoomed out of the base.

Lily took out a pair of binoculars and got a good look at the two reploids. When she had determined the identity of the male reploid, she leaped back up to the rooftops and pursued the car. "Sensei, X just left Hunter H.Q. with some girl. I'm following them now." She reported.

"**Good, keep me informed." **The assassin responded as Lily Shinobi raced after the car.

* * *

"_This night couldn't have gone any better." _X thought to himself as he held Alia in his arms. X had taken Alia out to dinner at a nice restaurant that she liked (he asked Layer before hand) and the couple had spent the meal talking about everything under the sun. Afterwards, they had gone to see a movie, which X hardly remembered because the two had spent most of it making out. Now, they were sitting on a park bench looking out at a lake, listening to the sounds of the quiet night, and cuddling in each others arms.

Alia looked up at X and noticed how he was lost in thought. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned to him asked "What's wrong X?"

"Nothing" he quickly said, but Alia gave him a look that told him both that she knew something was and that she was concerned. "Well," X sighed "do honestly think this will work out?"

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"This relationship. I love you so much Alia, and because I love you, I'm worried this whole thing might end badly. If my enemies found out about us, they'd stop at nothing to get at me through you."

To X's surprise, Alia smiled "You really love me?" she asked. When X nodded she continued "In that case, you shouldn't worry. I know as well as you do that being a Maverick Hunter is dangerous normally and I see why you think it could put me in danger."

"And this doesn't worry you at all?" the blue reploid asked.

Alia hugged X a little tighter and looked into his eyes "Ever hear the saying "love conquers all?"

"I hope your right." X said

"I know I am." she replied as the two exchanged a kiss.

About half an hour later, the two returned to Hunter H.Q. "Thanks a lot for the wonderful evening X." Alia said as they got out of the car.

"Don't mention it." X replied. He and Alia walked through the quite halls of the H.Q. to Alias door. They kissed one last time as X wished Alia a good night.

"Sweet dreams X." Alia replied as she went into her room.

"Only if there of you." the blue reploid whispered as she closed the door.

* * *

"_This is perfect. Now we can defeat the Hunters with ease." _Lily Shinobi thought as she sat on a rooftop across from Hunter H.Q. Although she wasn't fond of lowly tactics, anything that would raise the chances of her sensei's survival was good enough for her. She activated her com. link and began to set in motion a plan. "Sensei, I think I just found our leverage…"

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Uzu-Chan: **Thanks for the review. Actually, I've yet to play Command Mission yet, but I really want to. If Flare Kitsune or any of my other original characters are like people in that game, it is entirely conicidental. Will any of my original characters survive? (Spoiler) yes, one will. Which one? You'll see soon enough.

**Prjct.WAR: **Thanks for another positive review. Yes, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself, but only if you have full conversations or answer your own questions. I asked my friend, and he can't remember where he found the Axl video. Anyway, please review this chapter!

**Racegirl: **Well, here's the date. Hope you enjoy it. About March break, here in North America, we get one week off school in March. So you're from the Netherlands, huh? What's it like there? Please read and review the chapter!

**Ri2: **Thanks for the feedback.Glad to see you like Flare Kitsune and Lily Shinobi. I have worked really hard on all my original characters, but Flare Kitsune is my favourite one. As for whether they will survive in my story, you'll have to wait and find out.

**Erckie: **Thank you! You have helped me solve the dilemma of where the Reploid Revolution Fronts base is. Thanks a lot, IOU big.

P.S. - Just curious, are you from Miami?

**MyGBAcanTalk: **Glad you like my story so much. Please review again.

**LiLpInKaZnJaY: **I hope you like the date. Thanks for the review.

A/N: Lots of feedback from last chapter. I never expected people to like my story so much. It's people like you, my reviewers, who make writing worthwhile. As for next chapter, let's just say Axl's secret ending in X8 was the main inspiration for this fic. Find out what I mean next chapter!

_Next Chapter: A New Nightmare_


	8. A New Nightmare

Zack Rello: While Thunder Hawk and Quinn Manta are being punished for their insolence…

Thunder Hawk (off stage): For the love the love of all that is holy, make it stop!

Zack Rello: I found a replacement. Flare Kitsune!

Flare Kitsune: (walks on stage) Yes?

Zack Rello: Would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer?

Flare Kitsune: Certainly. Zack Rello has no ownership what so ever of Mega Man X, or anything else otherwise copyright of Capcom. What he does own, however, are any and all original characters and weapons in this fan fiction.

Zack Rello: Very professional sounding disclaimer. BTW, this chapter has references to X7, so you might not understand what I'm talking about if haven't already played it. Also please remember that _italics _are thoughts and dreams. If there are "" in dreams, that always means some one is talking. And now I present you: Chapter 8!

_**Shadows of my soul**_

_Chapter 8: A New Nightmare_

Axl yawned tiredly as he headed to his room. It had been a boring Friday night so Axl had decided to turn in early since he was off duty. _"Geez, for the last two days Signas has had us all working so hard I never even got a chance to sleep. I know I'll probably have nightmares, but right now I'm too tired to care."_ he thought tiredly as laid in his bed. Falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Axl was lucky enough not to be tortured by his old nightmare. Instead, he had a different dream.

_Axl was standing in Red's office in Crimson Palace, listening to Red lecture. Axl stood a little ways from Red's desk and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move. Meanwhile, Red was still talking but no sound is coming out of his mouth. His double beam scythe was resting against a window and outside the window is a blinding white light. The light got brighter and brighter and Axl wanted to shield his eyes but he still couldn't move. Just when Axl couldn't stand the light anymore, Red started to laugh soundlessly. "It must be funny." Axl said, but no sound came out of his mouth either. Suddenly, Axl can hear Red's laugh, and it doesn't belong to him. "Sigma!" Axl sneered as Red and the desk morph into the Sigma body Axl first encountered. _(A/N: That body is gunner Sigma or Sigma's first form from X7, if anyone's confused.) _Still laughing, Sigma took off and flew out the window. Axl could now move, but he didn't have his guns, so he ran toward the window to follow Sigma. However, the white light simply became a wall and Axl couldn't get through. He punched and kicked the light as Sigma shrank into the distance._

_Axl began slashing at the light with Red's scythe when he suddenly heard a voice behind him "Axl, why you kill us, ya?"_

_Axl turned around and saw something that chilled him to the bone. There stood Solider Stonekong, Wind Crowrang, Flame Hyenard, Vanishing Gungaroo, Splash Warfly, Ride Boarski, Tornado Tonion, and Snipe Anteator; Axl's comrades from the vigilante Hunter group Red Alert. All them looked normal, the way Axl remembered them being before they had gone Maverick. Axl turned to Tornado Tonion and answered his question "I had no choice. You had all gone Maverick and were a danger to everyone. It was the only way to stop you guys from being Sigma's puppets."_

_Ride Boarski snorted "That's just an excuse! We took you in and gave you a home and how do you thank us? By slaughtering us all like pigs, with out even a second thought!"_

"_Yeah, what he said!" Vanishing Gungaroo chimed in "And besides that, you abandoned us, your friends, and for what? So you could be Maverick Hunter like your "heroes" X and Zero. I bet you even knew you'd have to kill us if you went to the Hunters!" The other members of Red Alert murmured in agreement._

"_No! I swear on the Red's grave that I never wanted to kill you guys. If there had been any other way, I would have done that over killing any of you in a heart beat." Axl said in his defence._

"_And who was it who actually killed Red, eh?" asked Wind Crowrang. "You were the one who delivered the final blow! You were the one who triggered the dead man switch on him that destroyed Crimson Palace, so we know it was you! And why did you do that? Because your "friends" in the Maverick Hunters declared him a Maverick, that's why! Red was like a father to you, he took you under his wing!"_

"_Not all of us liked you, punk, but at least we respected our leader." Splash Warfly accused "We made exception for you because Red said that you were ever bit as good a member of Red Alert as we were. Want know a secret boy? Red was only one of us who was never exposed to the Maverick virus. It's true we were Mavericks, but Red never was! Yet you never even gave him a chance! You simply assumed he was a Maverick and killed him, because he was labelled a Maverick by X and Zero!"_

_Axl stood shocked at this revelation. He had only one weapon against this assault: denial. "It can't be true. You're all lying to me! I wouldn't have fought with Red if wasn't a Maverick. I get it! This is another nightmare, isn't it? Nothing you guys say to me is true, and eventually I'll wake up at Maverick Hunter H.Q. and everything will be back to normal. Soon I'll recover from my battle stress and nightmares like this will fade away."_

_Solider Stonekong shook his head "Your right about one thing Axl, this is a nightmare. However, everything we are saying to you is true, no matter how much you try and deny it. Maybe killing us was justified, but you shouldn't have run away from Red Alert. Real friends stand up for each other, they don't run away things look bad. Besides, killing Red was uncalled for. I'm sure if you had given him half the chance he would have gladly joined you in your fight against Sigma. I can hear him explaining his reasons now: he want to get revenge on Sigma for killing us. He never blamed you, X, or Zero for our deaths, you know? He said it was Sigma's fault because he made us Maverick in the first place. He'd also want your forgiveness because he used you. Not a day went by when Red didn't feel guilty about what he had done to you and the innocent reploids we had attacked for their D.N.A. data. But you never gave him a chance, did you?"_

_As Stonekong finished his speech, Flame Hyenard started chuckling "Heh, heh, of course you didn't give Red a chance. He is a Maverick "Hunter" after all. It's his job to hunt down and "retire" them, not help them or try and reason with them. That's true, isn't it? Remember when we fought in the lava energy plant? I was in so much agony from my malfunction. Sigma told me that to end my pain; all I needed to do was rip you all limb from limb." Hyenard's laughing grew quite, but gained a dark undertone. "When I told you this, you said you had just the cure. Then shot me…again…and again…and again. Heh, heh, well I guess I got cured all right, it's hard to feel pain when you're DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_He may be having a metal breakdown, but he makes a good point." said Snipe Anteator. "The purpose of the Maverick Hunters organization is the destruction of Mavericks, and that is all. This essentially makes you a professional murderer. Still, you think what do is right, and why shouldn't you? No one has ever questioned what the Maverick do, because they follow the orders of humans. You know, about a hundred years ago, when machines first developed consciousness, they were still considered inferior to humans by all but a few people. Now that we reploids are at an equal with humans, the humans need to assert their authority over any reploid who questions them. That's why they need people like you…murderer…murderer…murderer…" He said as the other members of Red Alert joined in his chant._

_Axl fell to his knees and clutched his head "No…I'm not a murderer. I'm not! I didn't want to kill any of you! I'm so sorry. Why are you tormenting me? Please, just go away. Make it stop!" He screamed. Suddenly, Axl's guns appeared in his hands and he rose to his feet. His arms, as if they had a mind of their own took aim at the targets before them. "No!" Axl whispered, but it was too late. His guns fired upon the Mavericks, each bullet that hit causing more violent damage than the last. Within seconds Red Alert was reduced to a bunch of mutilated corpses, their synthetic blood staining nothing in the room but Axl. Axl screamed, and the world exploded in white light._

* * *

"_Ugh, what a nightmare. That's the last time I eat cold pizza before bed." Axl said to himself as he slowly came to. When he was full awake, he realised that he wasn't in his room. In fact he was in the Command Center of Hunter H.Q., only now it looked like the gates of hell had been opened there. Everywhere Axl looked was blood, blood and more blood. This would be bad enough, but when Axl saw the sources of the blood, he threw up. All around the room where his friends, all of whom had met extremely gruesome deaths. His friends had been decapitated, slashed, burnt, impaled, and basically looked like something out a horror movie. The worst part, though, was when Zero appeared from out of the shadows._

"_What the hell have done, Axl? I can't believe you've gone Maverick!" Zero said as he drew sword._

_Axl backed away slowly from the red hunter "What are you talking about Zero? I just got here, and certainly didn't kill anyone. Why are you accusing me?" he demanded._

"_Liar! You slaughtered your own comrades in cold blood! The Hunter surveillance shows everything." Zero explained as the main monitor activated. A video began to run, and Axl watched in horror as he hunted down his friends; slowly and painfully killing each one with a huge grin plastered on his face. Once the video finished Zero said "Now you see why I have to retire you. This is for everyone you killed Axl!"_

_Axl rolled and barely avoided the Z-saber slicing off his head. He came up and drew his guns, firing a single bullet into Zero's shoulder as he rose. To Axl's surprise Zero's entire left arm exploded into a blood red mist and the reploid screamed in agony. "What the hell is going on around here?" Axl questioned aloud. "First Red Alert, now you guys. This has got to be the most realistic nightmare I've ever had. I'd better get my head examined after this."_

"_What are you babbling about Maverick?" Zero asked as he used his good arm to pick up his saber. He took an attack stance and dashed at Axl, ready to impale his former comrade right through the core._

_Axl prepared to dodge the attack and jumped into the air as Zero dashed under him. With his hover jets activated Axl turned around, and the world went into slow motion. Axl's arm moved against his will, taking aim at Zero's head. Axl's mouth went into a grin then spoke in a voice that didn't belong to Axl **"Say hello to Iris for me." **it said as an Axl bullet flew through Zero, splattering his blood everywhere._

* * *

_There was nothing but blackness. As soon as Axl had killed Zero at the H.Q. everything had just melted away, leaving Axl trapped in an infinitely dark place. Axl, however, seemed calm, he had a feeling he knew who the voice that spoke through him was. He looked around in the darkness and yelled "Show yourself Lumine!"_

_Footsteps approached from Axl's left, and their sound was more haunting then anything the young Hunter had ever experienced. Axl vainly tried to make his guns appear, but he remained weapon less. As the footsteps got closer they were joined by an equally chilling, the sound of Lumine clapping. There was huge flash and Axl stood in a white abyss. **"Bravo, Axl. You finally figured it out. Maybe you're not quite as stupid as I thought." **Lumine said sarcastically. He stood a whole foot or so away from Axl, still clapping his hands and giving a smile that made Axl feel sick to his stomach._

_Acting on some sort of instinct, Axl leaped and tackled the white new generation reploid to the ground. He threw a quick set of punches and then grabbed Lumine by the throat. He hoisted the Maverick to his feet and held their faces inches apart, his fist poised to take another punch. "Lumine, I'll give you two seconds to explain what the fuck your doing in my head, why you're tormenting me with these God damn nightmares, and why the hell when I wake up I shouldn't just blow my own head off to finish you for good?" he demanded._

_Lumine simply smiled and pushed Axl off him, sending the Hunter flying. The white Maverick then teleported and delivered a fierce diving kick that sent Axl crashing into what must have been the ground, even though it was indistinguishable from the rest of this white zone. Lumine then landed gracefully beside him and placed his foot on Axl's chest with devastating force. He looked down at Axl and replied **"Axl, such foul language, my virgin ears they bleed. I think you should be nicer to me. After all, we could think of ourselves as roommates, or rather, that I'm temporarily renting you're your body."**_

"_Sorry, you don't pay rent, so I'm gonna have to evict you." Axl joked as preformed a sweeping kick. As Lumine fell, Axl delivered a piercing side kick to Lumine's gut and sent the white maverick flying. Axl charged at him and prepared to hit him square between the eyes with well placed haymaker. _

_The now recovered Lumine got to his feet and grabbed Axl's fist. He pulled the young reploid close and elbowed him in the stomach. What he hadn't counted on was Axl using the hit's momentum and then head butting him. The force of the blow knocked the two the ground, and that was the last thing Axl remembered as everything went black._

_

* * *

_

Axl's eyes snapped open and he leapt out of his bed. He ran to his bathroom and turned on the water. After splashing cold water against his face for a few minutes, he caught his breath and looked at the bathroom mirror. "What the hell have you done to me Lumine?" he yelled at his reflection. His normally black armour was now a pure white and the red sections were transformed to a purplish blue. The grey areas of his upper arms and legs had turned to purple, while the gems on his head and chest had turned to a very light blue. Meanwhile his hair had turned a light purple and his eyes were orange amber. Axl blinked a few times and looked again, relived to see that his body had returned to normal. _"O.K. either that was the strangest hallucination I've ever had or Lumine is possessing me like in an old horror movie." _"Hey, Lumine! If you're in there, do me a favour and get the hell out!" Axl said aloud, tapping the side of his head.

Getting no answer and feeling that he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep even if he tried, Axl headed to the command center, the only place in the H.Q. that was still active at 4 in the morning. As he walked to the command center, Axl reflected on his strange dreams; desperately trying to make some sense of them. No matter how hard Axl tried he couldn't make heads or tails of any of it. _"I wonder if I'm ACTUALLY possessed by Lumine. What if he takes over my body and tries to restart his plan to annihilate humanity. If that happens X and Zero would have to retire ME! No, that can't happen. I remember Zero explaining to me that Sigma was actually a virus and that's how he was able to revive himself so many times. Lumine may have had Sigma's data, but he wasn't a virus. So he couldn't have taken over me by infecting me! Well that makes sense, so I guess I have nothing to worry about." _he decided as he came up to the command center.

The first thing Axl noticed was how quite it was. Normally one could hear the muffled sounds of the command center in the hallway, but everything was dead silent. Axl immediately decided that something was wrong and opened the doors.

Everyone lay around the command center, but thankfully no one seemed dead. Axl quickly activated the Maverick alarm and checked the reploids in the room. Everyone was simply unconscious, and they were covered in a yellow powdery substance. Axl knelt beside his navigator Palette and wiped the stuff off her face. She started to come to and Axl used his optics to do a basic scan of the powder. _"Pollen?"_ Axl wondered as X, Zero and several other Hunters came through the door.

"Axl, what happened here?" X asked as he gazed across the room. Whoever had done this was very skilled: Hunter H.Q. had some of the most advanced security systems on the planet and yet someone had managed to get past it and attack it.

Axl stood up and faced X "No one's dead and our systems are undamaged. Theirs this weird pollen on everyone that knocked them out. Brush it off and they should come to." The Hunters began doing just that as Palette came to her senses. Noting this, Axl helped her to her feet and asked "You alright?"

"I've been better." She responded groggily. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she said in a panicked voice "But they kidnapped Alia! This weird ninja appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her. Then the guy sent out this weird pollen and knocked me out!"

X dashed beside her and asked "They kidnapped Alia?" When Palette nodded, the blue Hunter clenched his fist. "God damn it! I should have known this would happen! Why wasn't I here to save her?" he questioned to no one in particular.

"X, there wasn't anything anyone could have done. The alarm was never activated till I got here, so no one knew. Don't worry, we'll find her and save her in no time." Axl assured his friend.

Zero walked up to his friends and handed a data disk to X "Sooner than you think. The guy who did this left a data disk for you X. Play it, hopefully then we'll know what this is all about."

X nodded and handed the disk to the now recovered Signas. The leader of the Hunters put it in a computer and the main screen began to play the video…

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Youshou Leviathan: **Haven't heard from you in awhile. Nice to hear another review from you. As I mentioned in an earlier Review Responses Zero and Layer won't get together in this story because I am a fan of Zero and Iris (But I'm also a bit of a fan of Zero and Ciel if it's done well). As for Axl… and Palette… (Laughs hysterically). Sorry, but I will never put those two together. I will let you all know now: I hate Pallette with a passion! So, sorry, but no, these pairings are not in this story. Anyway, please review again, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings (no, I'm not being sarcastic).

**Erckie: **Sorry if my romance chapter was a bit too mushy, but I did warn you that romance is not my strongest area. If I ever try again, hopefully I'll do better. I hope you're happy that Miami will be appearing later in this story. Please review this chapter.

**MyGBAcanTalk: **Thanks for the review. Glad you thought the date was O.K. Hope you like Axl's dream.

**PRIVATE: **Hi. Well, did say this was an action/adventure story, so that will probably be the last X/Alia only chapter. As for what's going on between Axl and Lumine, I don't want to make Axl himself "evil" and at the same time I don't want to kill off Lumine (One of my favourite villains). So hopefully what I'm doing in my story is a somewhat original way to get the best of both worlds. Please keep reading, I guarantee the best stuff is still to come!

**Racegirl: **Thanks for reviewing. The Netherlands sound a lot like Canada. Cold, not enough school breaks IMO, and not enough anime I like on T.V. Still, I wouldn't want to live anywhere except here either. Besides, we have (somewhat) free health care!

**Prjct. WAR: **I hope you're not too upset I ended this chapter with a cliff hanger as well. I try not to do that to much, but sometimes it's the best coarse to take. I have to admit, you sound lot like my friend krotosbeatsyou (author name). He says he feels evil all the time. Anyway, please review this chapter!

A/N: I hate this! I'm going to have to put this story on temporary hiatus soon because I'm moving on the 14th. Hopefully I can get at least one more chapter done before then, but still, I won't be able to for awhile. Quick note, anytime Lumine speaks in this story his text will be **_bold and italic like so._** Anyway, please enjoy this chapter it, it may be the last one I get done before then. Hope to see you all soon!

_Next Chapter: Wild Fire _


End file.
